


America is sad

by AmableAngel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is drunk, Gen, also trump just got elected, arthur is trying to be supportive, literally crack, so yes alfred hates trump lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmableAngel/pseuds/AmableAngel
Summary: Arthur tries to comfort his brother after the election.The countries' names are used!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not trying to hurt anyone's feelings, this is just an idea that I thought would be fun. 
> 
> *insert usual disclaimer stuff*
> 
> Also, this was inspired by a textpost from hetaliatxtpostz on tumblr, but I can't find the link.

Arthur walked into the bar. Looking around, he spotted Alfred, slumped on the counter.  _ You absolutely will not drink today. You just came to check on Alfred to see how he’s doing.  _ Walking over to his brother, Arthur sat down beside him. 

“Hey.”

“Ohhh… Heyyy Arthur!” Alfred yelled happily. 

Arthur sighed and said, “So how’s everything?” 

His brother’s face crumpled. “Ohh, it’s horrible. Ever since that  _ orange  _ became the leader of my country. Y’know, when I became independent from you, this isn’t what I had in mind.”

He looked down. “Granted, that’s the same thing I said when George Bush came along. And the talking yam didn’t even like me when we got introduced! Come on, who  _ doesn’t  _ like me?!”

Arthur muttered, “I can name a lot,” and pulled out a piece of paper. “Okay, just to get this straight, you’re telling me that your people elected a racist, bigoted, ignorant, uneducated, privileged, climate-change denying, inexperienced, war-crime advocating, actual sex offender, sexist--” 

He looked up from his paper and over at Alfred. “If you keep pouring shots at that rate, you’re going to kill yourself.”

“One can only hope, my dear brother. One can only hope.” With that, he passed out and dropped down on the floor. 

“Jesus Christ.”

At that moment, the bartender walked over and asked, “Everything okay, sir?”

Arthur smile and replied, “Oh, he always gets like this when he drinks, don’t worry.”

The bartender nodded and walked away. Arthur’s smile disappeared and he pulled Alfred up to lean on Arthur’s shoulder as he groaned and mumbled incoherently. 

“And I don’t even know what religion I am! Am I a Christian, a Jew or a Muslim?” Alfred wailed and collapsed onto Arthur’s shoulder. He rolled his eyes.

The two of them walked out into the dark. As they were getting close to Alfred’s home, he opened his eyes and looked at his older brother.

“Arthur?”

“Hmm?”

Tomorrow, can you take me to a protest?”

“Sure. And don’t worry. You’ll get through this.” Arthur smiled reassuringly. 


End file.
